Known component carriers allow securing components to various necessary structures including printed circuit boards of electronic devices. Component carriers secure the component during assembly of electronic devices. As electronic devices become smaller, the working space available for assembling and securing components within electronic devices decreases. Existing component carriers require additional operating space during assembly often leading to an increased overall size of the electronic device.